


Pull Over

by travacety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travacety/pseuds/travacety
Summary: After having gotten into an argument, Isaac and Aaron find themselves on a bitterly silent car ride back home. That is, however, until Isaac realizes he's in a rather problematic predicament.
Relationships: Aaron/Isaac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> After lurking for far too long, it's about time I actually contribute to the tag. I plan to continue writing kink stories like these with my ocs, so if this stuff is up your alley, stay tuned! Also, character descriptions are intentionally left vague, so project to your heart's content. That being said, hope you enjoy!

Of all the days to have gotten into a fight, this was surely the worst. 

Isaac kept his gaze focused on the scenery passing outside of the car, pointedly ignoring his boyfriend in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t decide which he was more upset about—the argument itself, or the fact that it ruined a perfectly good trip to the coast. They had been planning on driving out there for over a month, and their schedules had finally aligned that week. Sneaking a glance over at Aaron’s dark, concentrated expression, Isaac was beginning to wish that it hadn’t.

Before they had started dating, fights were overtly abundant, so much so that their friends often had to intervene; however, slowly yet surely, the two had begun to warm up to each other, and when they had started dating, things became much more civil between them. 

Regardless of that, though, old habits die hard in both their cases. Although better than it was, Aaron’s temper was still rather short, and when feeling wronged, he could become brutally stubborn. Isaac, on the other hand, has a hard time filtering what he says, and sometimes speaks before thinking. Such conflicting behaviors had led the two to where they were that late afternoon. 

Isaac silently crossed one leg over the other. Having anticipated being outside and active longer, he had made sure to both start the morning off with plenty of coffee, and remained hydrated throughout the day. Such thoughtful planning was starting to become an issue for him. 

It wasn’t anything concerning yet, but it was becoming somewhat uncomfortable. Isaac continued to distract himself with the various buildings and people around them, but it was proving to be rather boring. He much preferred talking, or at the very least listening to music, but he was in no way willing to strike up a conversation with Aaron, and the other had strictly refused to let Isaac play the radio while he was driving. 

Fiddling with a strand of his hair, Isaac decided to try and take a nap. A part of him hoped that, if he were lucky, they’d be home by the time that he woke up, and he wouldn’t have to sit there basking in sheer boredom for the remainder of the ride. Curling up, he allowed himself to nod off. 

About 45 minutes later, Isaac stirred awake. He blinked several times and took in his surroundings before the sudden urge to piss hit him. He bit back a groan and quickly straightened back out. Sleeping hadn’t worked at all—in fact, it had only served to make his current predicament more awkward. Crossing his legs tightly once more, he was forced to acknowledge the gravity of the situation. 

The likelihood of Aaron pulling over if asked to was slim to none. When angered, he had the tendency to be sadistically inconsiderate, and this would surely be no exception. On top of that, he began to worry that even just notifying him of it would be like admitting his weakness, something that could be taken advantage of. He gulped, trying to figure out what to do. 

Did he still think he could make it until they made it home? Glancing at the passing highway exit, he estimated it was still another hour or so until they would arrive. While he wanted to believe that wouldn’t be an issue, he wasn't entirely confident he’d be able to make it that long. Much to his dismay, he sighed and decided to bite the bullet, partially irritated that it was he who had to break the silence first. 

“Can you pull over at the next exit?” he asked, trying to sound casual and disinterested. 

“Why?” Aaron kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. 

“I need to piss,” Isaac admitted reluctantly. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not stopping for that.” 

Isaac tried to decide if it’d even be worth it to argue with him. They were both already in a bad mood, and Aaron was clearly not budging. Yet, as the urge hit him again, Isaac found himself piping up whether or not he wanted to. 

“Aaron, I’m serious, just pull over so I can—”

“For the love of God, just shut up and hold it like a fuckin’ adult!”

Isaac bit his lip and turned away, feeling his face heat up. He knew Aaron was being ridiculous and insensitive, but it still affected him. He resigned himself to holding it. Regardless of how he felt, he told himself repeatedly that he could manage an hour. 

After half an hour had passed, Isaac began seriously doubting that statement. At this point, he was no longer able to stay still, intermittently shifting in his seat. Such movement had become noticeable to Aaron, who was growing increasingly irritated by him. 

“Can you sit still for two goddamn minutes?” he spat. Isaac’s face flushed red again, and he attempted to still himself. He kept his fists firmly planted on his thighs, willing the urge to dissipate.

While he was able to keep still for a little longer, he couldn’t stop forever, and wound up crossing his legs once more. He attempted to lean forward so as to hide both his face and his awkward position, but doing so put an abrupt, jolting pressure on his bladder, and he shot up straight with a gasp. He squirmed again in his seat, trying to find something comfortable, but nothing seemed to alleviate the weight he felt. With a soft groan, he slouched against the door and tried once more to find something of interest on the horizon. 

Nothing was working, and the need was only getting more and more persistent. Just as he was about to try asking Aaron to pull over again, Aaron hit the brakes. Isaac had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent what would’ve been the most humiliating noise from coming out as his seatbelt dug into his bladder. Without even thinking, he shoved his other hand between his legs. Only then did he look up to see what was going on. 

“Shit,” Aaron muttered. “Rush hour.”

“What?” Isaac exclaimed, his panic increasing tenfold. “How long is it going to take?”

“Not sure. Could be half an hour, could be an hour.”

Isaac couldn’t stop the whine that came in response to that. He knew there was absolutely no way he was going to make it another whole hour. He was having serious doubts he would even last another 15 minutes. To make matters worse, upon hearing him, Aaron finally turned to look over at him. Hunched over, face flushed, with one hand tightly gripped between his legs, Isaac met his gaze with an overwhelming surge of embarrassment. 

“Christ, Isaac.” Despite his exasperated expression, there was a faint tinge of sympathy in Aaron’s voice. Isaac looked away and kept his head down. 

“Can you just...get us out of this? Please?” he muttered with resignation. Aaron grunted bitterly; however, much to Isaac’s surprise, it was accompanied by the telltale clicking of the turn signal. 

Now that Aaron was fully aware of the situation, Isaac didn’t bother restraining himself from squirming in his seat, his hand still tightly glued to his crotch. A constant chant of _Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee..._ echoed in his head. 

Though he knew doing so would only make matters worse, Isaac couldn’t help but watch as they unsuccessfully tried to navigate from the far left lane towards the exit lane. The turn signal remained steady, but no one wanted to let them in. 

Another wave of desperation overtook him, and he gasped sharply, burying his remaining hand between his legs, which were bouncing frantically. Aaron glanced over at him, taking in his tense form, and furrowed his brows. With a heavy sigh, he glanced over his shoulder before accelerating and aggressively swerving the car into the next lane. A resounding response of several car horns ensued, but Aaron paid them no mind. 

It took a few seconds for Isaac to even process that the sudden movement of the car had caused himself to momentarily lose control. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the damp feeling at his crotch, practically begging him to let go. 

It was just one more lane before the steadily-moving exit lane. Seeing the cars in front and next to him begin to roll forward a few feet, Aaron hastily accelerated, trying to get a big enough gap between him and the car over to merge, when—

“Look out!”

The car in front of them had come to a halt. Aaron jammed hard on the brakes, causing them both to lurch forwards. It hurt, and Isaac couldn’t stop the frantic whine that came out of him as more leaked out. Before he could even think, he was yelling. 

“Christ, pay attention! You’re making it worse!” he cried. On instinct, Aaron argued back. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m doing the best I can!” he snapped. “If you’re just gonna fuckin’ berate me, then maybe I’ll just stay right here!”

“You asshole—!”

Isaac looked like there was more he wanted to say, but between his mounting panic and rampant emotions, he found himself with no energy left. Just as he had feared, his muscles gave in, and his hands became wet. Despite his last efforts, his body refused to obey him. 

Aaron watched as tears started falling down Isaac’s cheeks. For a brief moment, he was lost—Isaac’s face was bright red, but his body remained tense, as he couldn’t bring himself to relax—but then a distinct hissing noise could be heard. Isaac buried his face in his hands.

“Why couldn’t you‘ve just pulled over when I asked?” he mumbled, sounding drained. 

Aaron was at a loss for words. A small, humbled part of him acknowledged that this was, indeed, his fault. The larger, more awkward part of him struggled to figure out what he was supposed to do now. They were still stuck in traffic, and he now had a very wet, frustrated, and most likely crying boyfriend to attend to. He kept his eyes on Isaac for a moment longer, watching as his shoulders shook. 

Yup. Definitely crying. 

“I, uh, didn’t mean for this to happen…”

“Yeah. I know,” Isaac retorted. 

“Do you want me to pull over?”

Isaac laughed once, sharply. 

“No. Just take us home.”

Aaron grimaced and turned his attention back to the road. The remainder of the car ride was overwhelmingly silent.


End file.
